Busy Sunday
by jdarea
Summary: Ini hari minggu, dan Doyoung malah sibuk dengan jadwalnya. Tapi di hari minggunya yang sibuk, Doyoung masih bisa mampir ke tempat kakaknya dan dan menghabiskan waktu seharian dengannya, seperti saudara pada umumnya. [NCT's Kim Doyoung with Kim Gongmyung. Family. Brothership. 1S. Typos. Don't like, don't read!]


Jeno menatap bingung pada seseorang yang baru saja berjalan melewatinya di ruang tengah. Dengan dahi yang sedikit berkerut, Jeno terus menatap orang itu sebelum kemudian membuka suara untuk bertanya.

"Hyung, kita baru saja sampai. Kau sudah mau pergi lagi?"

Remaja Lee itu mendongak sebentar untuk melihat jam dinding; sekarang masih jam tujuh pagi, dan mereka semua belum ada duapuluh menit sejak tiba di asrama setelah melakukan perjalanan dari LA. Semua orang langsung menyerbu tempat tidur masing-masing untuk tidur, berhubung ini adalah hari minggu dan jadwal mereka kosong.

Tapi seseorang yang baru saja ditanya oleh Jeno, justru sudah berpakaian rapi dan sibuk sendiri di dapur.

"Aku harus ke SBS." Jawab yang lebih tua―Kim Doyoung. "Kau tidak lupa dengan Inkigayo di hari minggu, kan?" Tanyanya, meminum air putih dalam gelas tinggi hingga tandas.

Jeno yang sedang duduk di sofa panjang hanya memperhatikan kegiatan kakak kelincinya. Lelaki Kim itu menyambar selembar roti tanpa menambahkan selai apapun untuk dia apit di antara bibirnya. Berjalan mendekati Jeno lalu mengusak kepalanya dengan senyum cerah. "Jangan tidur disini, kau bisa pegal nanti."

Doyoung duduk di samping Jeno sambil mengenakan sepatu yang akan ia pakai ke SBS hari ini. Hening sesaat, lelaki Kim itu sibuk dengan roti di mulutnya juga sepatu yang sedang di pakainya. Hingga kegiatannya terhenti ketika merasakan ada sepasang lengan yang mendarat di kedua bahunya, memijatnya dengan pelan.

"Ya, Lee Jeno―"

"Hyung lelah, kan? Aku akan memijatmu sebentar."

Mendengarnya, Doyoung balas tertawa kecil. Ia tidak melarang, namun membiarkannya seraya dirinya yang mencoba untuk menyelesaikan acara memakai sepatunya. "Ini namanya pekerjaan."

"Tapi tetap saja, kau terlihat lelah, hyung. Kita baru saja tiba di asrama, dan perjalanan dari LA bukanlah perjalanan yang dekat. Belum setengah jam kita disini, kau sudah mau pergi lagi." Meskipun mengomel, tetapi Jeno tetap tidak menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya di bahu Doyoung yang sudah terbalut mantel hangat. "Semua orang libur di hari minggu, tapi kau…"

"Aku sudah bilang, ini namanya pekerjaan. Dan aku menikmatinya."

"Hyung bisa sakit, tahu!"

"Hish~ jangan mengomel sepertiku, Jeno-ya." Doyoung terkikik. Melirik pada jam tangannya, ia mendesah pelan. Dilepasnya tangan Jeno dari bahunya kemudian memberikan anak itu seulas senyum sebagai ucapan terima kasih. "Gomawo, aku merasa jauh lebih baik sekarang."

"Hng," Yang lebih muda membalas dengan senyuman yang sama, membuatnya semakin tampan dengan eyesmile-nya yang menggemaskan. "Mau pergi sekarang, hyung?"

Doyoung mengangguk. "Aku sudah di tunggu manajer hyung." Jawabnya. "Kau sebaiknya tidur di kamar, gunakan libur hari ini dengan beristirahat. Arasseo?"

"Ye, hyung-nim."

"Masuk saja ke kamarku dan tidur disana jika kau tidak mau masuk ke kamarmu sendiri." Sambil berkata begitu, Doyoung segera menyambar ponsel dan tasnya yang tergeletak diatas meja. "Aku pergi, hng? Annyeong."

Jeno melihat kakaknya melambaikan tangan, membuka pintu asrama, sebelum kemudian pintu itu tertutup dan kakaknya tak terlihat lagi. Jeno menghembuskan nafasnya berat. "Hati-hati di jalan, Doyoung hyung."

 _Doyoung hyung selalu sibuk setiap hari…_

 **.**

 **.**

Doyoung menyelesaikan pekerjaannya di SBS siang hari. Setelah mengobrol sebentar dengan Jinyoung juga Jisoo, ia memilih untuk pamit kembali.

Jeno memang benar, ia sangat lelah, ia mengantuk dan butuh tidur. Nanti, ketika riasannya di hapus, mungkin baru akan terlihat semenyeramkan apa dirinya karena kurang tidur.

Terlalu dekat dengan Jeno, membuat Doyoung tidak bisa menyembunyikan apa-apa dari anak itu.

"Hyung, apa aku boleh pergi ke tempat hyung-ku?" Doyoung bertanya hati-hati pada seseorang yang duduk bersampingan dengan supir yang mengendalikan lajunya mobil. Butuh beberapa detik Doyoung menunggu untuk jawaban dari manajer hyungnya.

"Gongmyung-ssi?"

"Ya."

"Wae?"

"Sebenarnya, aku baru saja di beritahu olehnya bahwa dia sedang libur. Maksudku, karena jadwalku sudah selesai, aku ingin pergi untuk bertemu dengannya."

Helaaan nafas sang manajer terdengar, membuat Doyoung was-was takut tidak diberi ijin. Karena sungguh, ia ingin sekali bertemu dengan kakaknya yang super sibuk itu. Rasanya, sudah lama sekali mereka tidak bertemu meskipun setiap hari selalu saling bertukar pesan.

"Ok." Doyoung melihat manajernya menoleh ke belakang dan memberikan senyum padanya. "Aku akan mengantarmu kesana. Beristirahatlah dengan baik selagi jadwalmu kosong."

"Arasseo, hyung."

"Biar aku yang memberitahu Taeyong nanti. Aku akan menjemputmu besok siang sebelum pergi ke Busan untuk festival musik disana."

Doyoung mengangguk dengan gumaman rendah. Memang, manajernya adalah yang terbaik. Dengan senyum, ia segera memberitahu kakaknya bahwa ia akan datang sebentar lagi.

 **.**

 **.**

Tawa khas Doyoung terdengar ketika pintu apartemen terbuka dan memperlihatkan Gongmyung di dalamnya. "Annyeong, hyung…" Katanya, masih dengan tawa rendah.

Kakaknya memberikan senyum sarkastis, bercanda. "Ha! Aku baru saja melihatmu di tv, dan sekarang kau sudah berada di depan mataku." Ucapnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tetap memberikan senyum tulus, menggeser tubuhnya untuk mempersilahkan Doyoung masuk karena ia yakin diluar pasti sangat dingin. "Kau sendirian?"

"Aniyo. Manajer hyung mengantarku tapi dia harus segera kembali ke kantor." Doyoung menjawab santai. Setelah membuka sepatunya, ia segera masuk lebih ke dalam tempat tinggal kakaknya itu. "Astaga, diluar dingin sekali, fhuuu~"

Gongmyung mengangguk pelan, membenarkan jika udara benar-benar sedang dingin. Melihat adiknya yang meniupi tangannya berupaya membuat dirinya sendiri lebih hangat, ia menawarkan sesuatu. "Ingin susu hangat?"

Doyoung menggelengkan kepala, pertanda menolak. "Tidak usah, hyung. Aku tidak haus."

"Tapi kau kedinginan―"

"Cukup kau pinjamkan aku tempat tidurmu saja." Yang lebih muda memberikan cengiran khasnya, membuat Gongmyung mendengus dan menghampirinya duduk di sofa hitam―duduk bersampingan. "Oke?"

Gongmyung belum menjawab, lelaki itu malah meneliti wajah adiknya yang terlihat lelah. "Benar-benar lelah, ya?"

Adiknya hanya tersenyum samar. Meskipun bukan jawaban yang keluar dari mulutnya, tapi senyum itu cukup untuk membuat Gongmyung paham bagaimana keadaan Doyoung saat ini.

"Kau bilang semalam kau masih di LA."

"Iya, kami mengambil penerbangan malam dan baru sampai di asrama pagi hari." Doyoung menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. Ia buka mantel tebalnya dan ia letakkan di sofa lain yang ada disana. "Tapi aku langsung pergi lagi ke SBS untuk Inkigayo setelah mengganti pakaian di asrama."

Sekarang, giliran Gongmyung yang menghela nafasnya dengan sedikit berat. "Astaga, adikku sibuk sekali bahkan di hari minggu." Entah dia mengejek atau apa, tapi itu berhasil membuat Doyoung mencebik sedetik setelahnya.

"Kau juga sibuk. Kau tidak ingat? Aigoo~ uri hyung yang sibuk dengan semua jadwal syutingnya."

Kim bersaudara itu tertawa bersama, merasakan bahwa mereka sudah lama sekali tidak seperti ini. Untuk beberapa saat, mereka benar-benar lupa dengan kesibukan mereka.

"Kau lapar?"

"Aniyo, aku hanya sedikit mengantuk dan butuh untuk tidur."

Gongmyung mengamati lagi setiap inchi wajah adiknya. Walaupun riasannya belum di hapus, tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas lingkar hitam yang menghiasi sisi matanya. Kedua pipinya entah kenapa terlihat menyeramkan, mungkin efek kurang tidur yang berlebihan.

Pada akhirnya, Gongmyung mengulurkan tangan untuk mengusak rambut hitam legam milik adiknya. "Ya sudah, kau tidur saja, istirahat. Aku akan keluar untuk mencari makanan."

Doyoung mendongak, menatap kakaknya yang sudah beranjak dengan mata bening yang terlihat lelah. "Di tempat tidurmu?"

"Memangnya dimana lagi? Hanya ada satu tempat tidur disini. Kecuali kau nyaman tidur di sofa―"

"Aniya, ani! Aku akan tidur di tempat tidurmu."

Gongmyung tertawa pelan, adiknya selalu bertingkah menggemaskan jika di hadapannya―sisi anak bungsu yang tidak ia perlihatkan jika dengan orang lain. "Bersihkan dirimu dulu, huh."

"Aku malas."

"Hei, tidak peduli apa yang sudah kau lakukan, kau harus membersihkan dirimu sebelum tidur. Kau bisa flu kalau―"

"Arasseo, arasseo, hyung-nim."

Setidaknya, Gongmyung ingin membuat adiknya merasa lebih baik disini.

 **.**

 **.**

Setelah satu jam, Gongmyung baru kembali dari membeli makanan dan beberapa camilan untuk dirinya dan Doyoung. Pemanas di ruang tengah berfungsi dengan baik, hingga bisa mengusir hawa dingin yang menyerang tubuh Gongmyung selama ia diluar tadi.

Setelah menyimpan belanjaannya di dapur, Gongmyung melangkahkan kakinya menuju satu-satunya kamar yang ada di apartemennya tersebut.

Dilihatnya Doyoung yang tidur dengan tenang. Kedua matanya tertutup, berusaha menghilangkan lelah dan kantuknya. Ia mengenakan sweater merah jambu yang Gongmyung tahu bahwa itu berasal dari lemarinya; mereka berdua memiliki ukuran baju yang sama, omong-omong. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuhnya hingga dagu, benar-benar terlihat nyaman.

Sang kakak tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kapan terakhir kali aku melihatmu tidur seperti ini?" Dia bergumam, sangat pelan. Sebelum kemudian menutup kembali pintu kamarnya untuk meninggalkan Doyoung agar adiknya itu tidur dengan baik.

 **.**

 **.**

Doyoung bangun pada jam makan malam. Ia sempat menggerutu pada kakaknya karena tidak di bangunkan, yang mana ia malah bangun pada saat semua orang akan beranjak tidur. Tapi Gongmyung hanya tertawa renyah, berkata jika ia tidak mungkin membangunkan seseorang yang tidur seperti orang pingsan.

Selesai makan malam, Doyoung berbaring dengan santai diatas sofa dengan ponsel di tangannya; mencoba membalas satu per satu pesan pribadi yang masuk, sebagian besar dari anak Dream yang bertanya tentang keberadaannya. Sementara itu, sang kakak duduk di sofa lain yang ada disana, menatap fokus pada tv yang menayangkan sebuah acara ragam.

"Sampai kapan kau memiliki waktu luang seperti ini?"

"Besok siang manajer hyung akan menjemputku disini." Jawab Doyoung tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari ponselnya. "Kami ada konser di Busan, festival musik tahunan."

Yang lebih tua mengangguk kecil, paham. "Kalau begitu, besok pagi kau harus jogging denganku." Ia memberikan sebuah opsi, tapi bukan untuk di tolak. "Daerah ini sepi jika senin pagi, kau tidak akan perlu masker jika hanya sekedar lari pagi."

Doyoung menyimpan ponselnya begitu saja setelah selesai membalas pesan chat. Membalik tubuhnya menjadi telungkup untuk mendongak menatap sang kakak. "Hyung serius?"

"Tentu saja."

"Call. Bangunkan aku sebelum matahari terbit."

 **.**

 **.**

"Hyung."

"Hm?"

Doyoung bergerak pelan, menarik selimut lebih keatas lagi mencoba untuk menyembunyikan emosinya sekarang. Rasanya, ia tidak ingin memendam ini lebih lama, dan kakaknya adalah seseorang yang tepat untuk di jadikannya sandaran. "Salah satu orang yang paling dekat denganku memilih untuk menyerah dan meninggalkan kami…"

Dari sana, Gongmyung tahu apa yang sedang Doyoung bicarakan―siapa orang yang adiknya maksud, Gongmyung tahu.

"…saat dia bicara dengan kami tentang keputusannya, kami tidak bicara apa-apa, kami tidak memberikan komentar apapun. Tapi kemudian, Taeyong hyung mengatakan jika mungkin itu adalah keputusan yang baik. Hansol hyung mengalami banyak waktu yang sulit, dan ia sudah memikirkan semuanya secara matang."

Jeda sejenak.

Gongmyung mengubah posisinya menjadi menyamping untuk menatap adiknya. Emosinya terlihat jelas, meskipun kedua matanya sudah tertutup, tapi nada bicaranya membuat Gongmyung tahu jika dia sedang sedih sekarang.

"Aku tidak bisa menyembunyikan apapun, termasuk perasaan sedihku ketika Hansol hyung memilih untuk meninggalkan kami. Dan lalu, aku melihatnya dalam sebuah acara, membuatku merasa buruk karena aku tidak bisa berbuat banyak untuknya." Nafas Doyoung tersendat, hampir tercekat dalam kata-katanya. Membahas salah satu orang yang dia sayangi, selalu membuatnya seperti ini. "Tapi Hansol hyung tidak suka melihat kami bersedih. Dia bilang, dia sangat ingin melihat kami terus berada di atas panggung, menyemangati kami dan berjanji untuk bertemu di panggung yang sama suatu saat nanti."

Dengan nalurinya, tangan Gongmyung keluar dari balik selimut, terulur ke samping untuk menepuk beberapa kali lengan atas adiknya.

"…hyung…"

"Gwaenchana," Ia terus melakukan hal yang sama. Itu sebuah kebiasaan yang selalu Gongmyung lakukan untuk adiknya sejak kecil ketika sedang sedih seperti sekarang. "…tidurlah, hng. Ini sudah terlalu malam." Akhirnya, hanya itu yang bisa sang kakak katakan. "Istirahatlah."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Doyoung tidak membalas apa-apa. Bungsu Kim tersebut membiarkan kakaknya mengelus lengannya terus menerus, menenangkan perasaannya, menutup kedua mata dengan nyaman, lalu mencoba tidur.

00.13―jam digital di nakas menunjukkan angka itu.

Gongmyung menghela nafas. Beberapa waktu ia tidak bertemu dengan adiknya, sekalinya bertemu, ia tahu jika adiknya memendam banyak sekali hal yang ia tidak mampu katakan kepada orang lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Suara getaran ponsel yang cukup kuat membuat Gongmyung terusik. Tanpa membuka matanya, sebelah tangannya yang terasa lemas itu terulur, meraba sekelilingnya untuk meraih ponsel yang sedari terus saja bergetar.

Gongmyung, tanpa membuka mata dan melihat siapa si pemanggil, segera menggeser ikon hijau dan menempelkan benda persegi canggih itu ke telinga dengan mengantuk. "Yoboseyo…"

" _Yak, Kim Doyoung! Kau harus―"_

"Ha? Doyoung?"

Seseorang di seberang telepon terdiam, begitupun dengan Gongmyung. Sepertinya, mereka berdua sedang bingung satu sama lain.

" _Eoh, kurasa aku tidak salah menghubungi orang."_

Dahi Gongmyung berkerut ekstra. Ia segera saja membuka mata dengan susah payah demi melihat _id-caller_ yang tertera di layar ponsel itu. Suara helaan nafas terdengar kemudian. "Taeyong-ssi…" Ternyata itu ponsel adiknya, astaga!

" _Gongmyung hyung?"_

"Ne! Maafkan aku, kukira ini ponselku dan aku mengangkat panggilannya secara sembarangan." Gongmyung tertawa kecil, tapi seseorang di seberang teleponnya malah memberikan tawa yang terdengar canggung. "Kau mau bicara dengan Doyoung? Dia masih tidur, akan aku bangunkan kalau kau mau."

" _Ah, aniya, hyung…"_ Taeyong menolak dengan halus. _"Masih terlalu pagi sebenarnya untuk menyuruhnya bangun, tapi tolong sampaikan padanya kalau kami akan menjemputnya jam sebelas."_

Gongmyung mengiyakan setelah mengangguk paham tanpa dilihat oleh lawan bicaranya. Ia menguap pelan, kemudian setelah sedikit berbasa-basi dengan pemimpin grup tempat dimana adiknya membesarkan namanya itu, mereka mengakhiri panggilan.

Secara asal, Gongmyung menyimpan ponsel Doyoung di nakas. Mengguncang tubuh Doyoung lalu berkata serak seraya kembali menutup mata, "Taeyong menghubungimu, dia bilang akan menjemput jam sebelas."

"Hnnn."

Dan mereka terlelap kembali, menikmati senin pagi yang sepertinya akan mulai sibuk.

 **.**

 **.**

Sudah lama sejak terakhir kali Gongmyung dan Doyoung olahraga pagi berdua seperti ini, mungkin bertahun-tahun yang lalu, ketika mereka berdua masih menjadi seorang anak rumahan tanpa pernah terpikir untuk menjadi trainee dan sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing.

"Hyung, ini menyenangkan!"

Gongmyung hanya terkikik senang, memperhatikan Doyoung yang mulai berlari menjauh di depannya. Ia menyusul, meski tidak berniat untuk menyalipnya. "Sudah kubilang, daerah ini sepi jika senin pagi seperti ini."

Adiknya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Ia tertawa, seperti menikmati kebebasannya.

"Nanti, aku ingin membeli apartemen juga di sekitar sini―tepat dilantai atas apartemenmu kalau bisa." Doyoung tertawa sendiri setelah mengucapkannya, masih dengan kaki yang terus berlari kecil meninggalkan kakakya di belakang. "Aku juga ingin membeli mobil sendiri supaya aku bisa pergi kemanapun aku mau."

"Yak!" Tiba-tiba, Gongmyung sudah menyamai langkah Doyoung dan menjentikan jari di kepala adiknya dengan main-main.

"Ahh~ hyuuuung…"

"Jangan coba-coba membeli mobil saat kau sendiri belum memiliki lisensi mengemudi." Kakaknya berdecak. "Tapi tentang apartemen, kalau kau mau aku bisa memesankan satu unit yang kosong di lantai atas."

"Aku hanya bergurau, hyung, haha!"

Doyoung tertawa, Gongmyung juga.

Itu bukan sekedar gurauan, tapi Gongmyung tahu itu adalah harapan. Mereka ingin sama-sama tinggal lebih dekat satu sama lain.

 **.**

 **.**

Gongmyung tidak akan melupakan apa yang sudah seharian mereka lakukan, bagaimana mereka bisa tidur bersama semalaman, juga lari pagi yang menyegarkan ketika matahari belum terbit sempurna.

Kini, adiknya sudah berkemas kembali, memasukkan barang miliknya ke dalam ransel, memakai mantel hangat yang menjuntai hingga betisnya, dan juga syal yang terlilit manis di lehernya.

Gongmyung tersenyum, melemparkan sebuah beanie berwarna hitam yang langsung di tangkap dengan sigap oleh adiknya. "Diluar akan sangat dingin, kau harus tetap hangat dengan itu." Katanya, memberi nasihat.

Doyoung membalas senyumnya, mengenakan beanie tersebut dengan baik.

"Haa, kenapa waktu benar-benar cepat berlalu." Gongmyung lalu melirik pada jam digital diatas meja, sebentar lagi Doyoung akan pergi. "Ja, pergilah. Hati-hati di jalan."

Adiknya tak menjawab apa-apa, memainkan ponsel seperti sedang mengetikkan sesuatu disana. "Mereka sudah di depan," Doyoung mendongak, menatap kakaknya. "Aku harus keluar sekarang."

Gongmyung mengangguk paham. Ia dekati tubuh Doyoung untuk membenarkan letak beanie diatas kepalanya, lalu memberikan tepukan halus di lengan atasnya. "Sana, jangan sampai kau terlambat." Tawa menyenangkan keluar dari mulutnya. "Kecuali kalau kalian akan mampir, sebentar."

"Manajer hyung akan mencekik kami jika itu terjadi." Doyoung berujar dengan tawa keras. "Mungkin lain waktu, aku akan mengajak mereka."

"Oke."

"Bagaimana dengan jadwalmu?"

"Aku akan pergi ke kantor sore nanti untuk melihat naskah drama yang baru."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, semangat untukmu, hyung!"

"Neo do!"

Rasanya, kemarin, di hari minggu yang tenang dengan seharian waktu untuk beristirahat dari seluruh kegiatan, Doyoung memang selalu memiliki waktu sibuk meskipun itu akhir pekan. Tapi itu tidak masalah, karena ia suka melakukannya.

Meskipun begitu, ia terkadang merasa lelah juga setelah di kejar jadwal padat seperti kemarin.

Tapi dengan bertemu kakaknya, hari minggu yang sibuk bisa menjadi hari minggu yang menyenangkan. Ia melakukan banyak hal, membicarakan banyak hal, dan beristirahat dengan baik. Doyoung ingin kembali menjadi adik kecil Gongmyung yang akan selalu mengekorinya seperti waktu di rumah dulu, tapi sekarang ia sadar bahwa ia sudah besar, sudah dewasa, dan ia hanya harus terus seperti ini, mencoba selalu dekat dengan semua keluarganya.

"Dah, hyung!"

Dan Gongmyung melambaikan tangan, melihat tubuh Doyoung yang hilang saat mobil van yang menjemputnya berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **End.**

Ih yaampun, aku sayang banget sama kakaknya Dyong #pelukcium ^^

Menjelang ending, itu si Kwon Jehoon menderita sekali astagaaa~ T.T semoga Hyuk bisa menyelamatkan hidup Jehoon #inicurcol #slap

Satu ff yang selalu aku impikan udah terpenuhi.

Sebenernya, aku menantang diriku sendiri buat nulis ff Kim Bros ini. Dan akhirnyaaaaaa setelah sekian lama baru bisa kesampaian :'))))

Aku bangga sama diri sendiri yang akhirnya bisa nulis Kim Bros ^^ akhirnya aku bisa mengalahkan wb sendiri hehehe


End file.
